Un choix difficile
by WordCollaspsing
Summary: Kili et Fili sont deux frères. Plus qu'un amour fraternel, c'est une passion secrète qui les unis. Mais ils n'osent rien faire, et se terrent dans leur silence depuis des années. Jusqu'à ce que Bilbon Sacquet vienne passer un séjour à Erebor...
1. Prologue

******Voilà, je me lance dans ma première story Fili/Kili. Bien hot, bien sombre, mais bien drôle... Bref, j'écris de façon étrange. Vous le constaterez, je suppose. Et je vous préviens d'avance : je n'ai vu que le premier film du Hobbit, et je n'ai lu aucun livres. Donc, ça ne sera peut-être pas top top pour les grands fans... :l**

******Bonne lecture, messieurs dames ! ;)**

* * *

Le soleil rayonnait, et le vent frais se fracassait sur les parois d'Erebor. Thorin regardait au loin, perdu dans ses pensées, n'ayant pas l'air de croire qu'il était de nouveau chez lui. Les membres de la compagnie du roi avaient le sourire aux lèvres, fiers. Ils se tapaient le dos, pleuraient des larmes de joie, et riaient pour un rien. Voilà trois semaines qu'Erebor avait été reprise, que le cadavre du dragon avait été brûlé, que la ville de Dale grouillait de nouveau de vie, que les arbres bourgeonnaient aux alentours de la forêt. Trois semaines que l'avenir des nains d'Erebor paraissait clair et limpide, sans obstacles au bonheur d'un foyer retrouvé.

Et pourtant, deux nains ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir des regrets.

Oh, bien sûr, Fili n'avait aucun regret face au sacrifice qu'il avait dû faire pour protéger son oncle avec Kili, et son jeune frère pensait la même chose. Non, la seule chose que l'un comme l'autre regrettait, c'est de n'avoir toujours pas avoué leurs sentiments l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient passé à côté de la mort, et ils comprenaient à quel point ils étaient stupides ne rien s'avouer. Quel était le problème ? Les relations homosexuelles étaient tolérées à Erebor, et l'inceste aussi, en fait, il n'y avait pas ___vraiment_de règles de couples. Alors, qu'est ce qui les bloquaient de cette manière ?

Pour Fili, c'était bien simple. Il avait accepté ses sentiments pour son petit frère depuis bien longtemps, depuis son adolescence, depuis que la saveur de Kili l'avait envoûté, pour ne plus jamais le laisser en paix. Seulement, il était persuadé que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, Kili était son petit frère ! Et puis, Fili avait une façon d'envisager les relations amoureuses bien à lui. Chacune d'elles s'étaient mal terminées, et il ne voulait pas faire souffrir son petit frère. Car même si Fili avait bien envie d'entendre Kili gémir avec sensualité dans son lit avec lui, il resterait toujours son frère. Il le protégerait toujours, de lui comme des autres.

Kili voyait les choses d'une manière différente. Quand il était très jeune, il était très admiratif de son grand-frère. Il le trouvait digne, fort, et impressionnant. Il lui faisait peur, même, parfois. Mais quand les pensées érotiques commencèrent à prendre place dans l'esprit de Kili, alors qu'il était à peine sortit de l'enfance, il avait été choqué. Il n'avait pas comprit ___pourquoi_ Fili lui faisait autant d'effet, _-son propre frère !- _et après avoir renier ses sentiments pendant de longues années (de peur de perdre son frère à qui il tenait plus que tout), il avait comprit que ce n'était pas seulement de l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour le blond. Son amour était sans bornes. Seulement, Kili était très indécis, il passait toujours en dernier, et il était persuadé que les sentiments de son frère restaient fraternels, ce qui le détruisait. Mais il ne disait rien, n'osait rien, ne voulant pas blesser qui que ce soit.

Fili tenta un regard vers Kili, et celui-ci lui sourit joyeusement. Oh, comme Kili avait mal en cet instant. Mal de voir son frère chargé de sentiments fraternels... Fili avait mal aussi, mais voir son frère calmait sa douleur, et il préférait le savoir à ses côtés avec des sentiments pas réciproques, plutôt que de ne pas le voir du tout.

___Kili n'était rien sans Fili._

___Fili n'était rien sans Kili. _


	2. Chapitre 1

**__****Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre, après une trèèèèès longue absence !**

**__****J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je pensais à l'écrire depuis longtemps celui-là.**

* * *

_La main de Fili descendit sur son pantalon, ce qui l'excita à un point phénoménal. Kili essaya de se débattre, mais il n'en avait plus la force. Voyant son regard implorant mais hésitant, Fili tenta une explication d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir._

_-Tu sais que je t'aime, lui dit-il. Laisse-moi te faire plaisir, laisse-moi te faire gémir comme tu le mérites..._

_Et Kili se laissa faire lorsque la main de son frère se fraya un chemin entre les tissus, pour finalement atteindre sa virilité. Il laissa échapper un gémissement, ce qui fit sourire Fili. Il l'embrassa avec fougue et lâcha sa bouche pour descendre, descendre..._

* * *

-Kili ! Lève toi, petit frère !

Kili sursauta et grogna. Il tira une de ses couettes sur son corps fatigué et excité, signe qu'il n'avait pas envie de se lever tout de suite. Fili, qui appelait son frère du fond de la chambre, se mit à rire. Il trouvait son frère magnifique, mais le matin, il était juste trop mignon, il aurait pu le croquer. Il perdit son sourire en se rendant compte de ses pensées, et secoua la tête. Un peu joyeux, il appela son frère une deuxième fois. Mais voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, il se décida à avancer vers le lit. Il souleva les couvertures d'un geste brutale, et se mordit la lèvre devant la vision qui lui était offerte.

Kili portait une chemise de nuit pour dormir, mais là, elle était tournée sur le côté, signe que le sommeil de son frère avait été mouvementé, et son torse apparaissait à la lumière du jour. Kili le regardait avec un air effaré, puis il devint honteux. Ne comprenant pas la raison de ce comportement, Fili baissa les yeux par réflexe, et mordit sa lèvre encore plus fort. La virilité de Kili était bien trop dressée pour lui, bien trop pour son propre bien. Il déglutit et se retint de sauter sur son petit frère pour le faire gémir comme jamais. Cette scène arrivait tous les matins, mais il ne se lassait pas de regarder Kili dans cet état. C'était trop... Jouissif, pour qu'il arrête de venir le réveiller.

Comme d'habitude, il tourna les talons rapidement et sortit de la chambre, sans un mot. Comme chaque matins. Kili, qui avait essayé de se relever entre temps, se laissa retomber sur les oreillers dans un bruit sourd. Mais bordel, quand ses foutus rêves érotiques cesseraient ? Quand pourrait-il retrouver une relation stable et fraternel avec son frère ? Malheureux, il se releva et posa ses pieds au pied du lit.

_Jamais,_ se dit-il. Jamais il ne pourrait retrouver une relation normale avec son frère.

* * *

Fili courait presque dans les couloirs d'Erebor. Il croisa un bon nombres de nains qu'il connaissait (en tant que successeur de Thorin, c'était la moindre des choses), mais ne leur glissa pas une seule marque de politesse. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : sortir de cet endroit, trouver une terrasse, prendre l'air. Il voulait essayer d'oublier la vision de son frère, et surtout, il voulait essayer d'ignorer ses sentiments et son attirance qui rendait sa vie très difficile. Il savait que cette scène se répéterait, mais il continuait de réveiller Kili, c'était plus fort que lui. Il restait son frère, son petit frère, sur qui il avait toujours veiller. Il se devait de continuer leurs activités, leurs blagues et leurs sorties ensembles, comme des frères normaux. Sinon, il le perdrait. Si jamais Kili se rendait compte des sentiments que Fili éprouvait pour lui, il le laisserait. Fili en était certain, et il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre.

Il finit par atteindre une terrasse qui surplombait la ville de Dale, dont l'activité s'entendait d'ici, et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur les cris des habitants, sur leurs rires, sur les bruits de roues de charrette sur le pavé, sur les hennissements des poneys, sur le bruit de la corde des elfes... Des elfes ?

Fili rouvrit directement les yeux, et se fut une dizaine d'elfes qu'il vit à l'entrée de la forteresse. Il sentit une colère noire l'emporter, et ne bougea pas de sa place. Des gardes en bas partirent pour prévenir le roi, et Fili entendit la voix de Thorin monter jusqu'à sa terrasse. Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, ne voulant surtout pas louper la confrontation prochaine entre ces elfes venus de la forêt noire, et son oncle, souverain d'Erebor, terre reconquise par les nains.

* * *

-Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi faudrait-il que Fili parte ? N'importe qui peut y aller ! S'écria Kili, énervé et paniqué.

Fili se mordit la lèvre. Si son frère continuait, il finirait par se dire que pour lui aussi, ses sentiments n'étaient pas que fraternels. Il aurait dû l'arrêter, mais voir Kili prendre sa défense et s'énerver pour qu'il reste auprès de lui, lui apportait un curieux mélange de satisfaction et d'émotions toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres.

Thorin lui glissa finalement un coup d'oeil blasé, et Fili se rapprocha pour prendre la parole et expliquer la situation à son jeune frère.

-Kili, je suis le successeur du trône, tu comprends ? Moi seul peut prendre en charge cette négociation, les elfes sont des sacrés baratineurs... Je serai bientôt de retour, n'ais crainte.

-Alors je viens avec toi !

-Hors de question ! S'écria à son tour Fili, catégorique.

-Non ! Fili... C'est une bonne idée.

Les deux héritiers se tournèrent vers leur roi, surpris. Thorin approuvait rarement ce genre de décision : il préférait avoir un héritier à Erebor en cas d'attaque soudaine, et il détestait que les deux frère étaient ensembles. Ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de faire en sorte que ça se passe mal. Et il savait que Fili ne pouvait pas mener à bien cette mission si son frère était là. Il veillerait plus sur Kili que sur leur argent. Mais cette fois-ci, il paraissait entièrement d'accord, et confiant. Il leur fit signe de s'approcher, et ils obéirent.

-Je vous fais confiance. Comme l'a dit Fili, ce sont de sacrés baratineurs. Surveillez les, et faites en sorte de sortir de vos caboches vos blagues inutiles, qui font de toutes nos négociations un champ de bataille. C'est compris ?

Les deux hochèrent la tête, concentrés. Un peu perturbés par leur proximité, mais concentrés. Thorin se releva et soupira, puis dit un "Bien ! Quoi d'autre à l'ordre du jour ?" qui fit avancer un de ses conseillers. Fili et Kili s'inclinèrent, puis sortirent de la salle.

Une fois la porte fermée, le plus vieux se retourna vivement vers le jeune. Il n'en revenait pas de devoir assurer une négociation difficile avec son frère et amant de ses rêves dans les pattes. C'était tout bonnement impossible de penser à l'économie et la politique du royaume quand Kili était dans le coin.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Tu veux mourir ?

-Cette négociation n'a rien de dangereux. Les elfes ne nous tueront jamais, ils sont bien trop mielleux et "bons" pour ça, tu le sais.

-Je parle de Thorin. Si tu es là, je ne pourrais jamais réussir cette négociation, et nous nous feront massacrer en rentrant !

Kili tiqua. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Bah, tant pis ! Si c'était pour rester avec Fili, ça valait le coup hein. Il allait répliquer quand il vit Ori et Nori partirent en courant des escaliers vers la porte principal. Ils se regardèrent et Fili lança d'une voix forte :

-Ori ! Nori ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Les deux nains s'arrêtèrent, surpris. Ils contemplèrent leurs amis avec étonnement, et Ori répondit finalement avec sa lenteur habituelle :

-On ne vous a pas dit que Bilbon Sacquet passait un séjour à Erebor ?

Les deux frère se jaugèrent du regard. Non, leur oncle avait totalement omit de leur parler de ça...


	3. Chapitre 2

******Voilà le second chapitre ! Je ne vous donne pas de dates pour le prochain, ça dépend de mon inspiration, et je suis très irrégulière. En espérant que celui-ci vous plaise ;)**

******Bonne lecture.**

* * *

D'accord, Fili pouvait le dire maintenant. Il n'était plus à ça près. Il avait décidé de faire une énorme boulette. Son plan allait démarrer ce soir, alors que tous le monde se saoulait joyeusement la gueule. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait bien d'avoir ce plan en tête, maintenant, mais il avait les idées trop embrumées pour réfléchir plus que ça.

Mais merde, c'est Kili le fautif ! Pourquoi diable son petit frère était-il aussi sexy et surtout magnifique ? Ses cheveux d'ébène coiffés et plus magnifiques que jamais, sa tunique bleue qui laissait voir un bout de son torse presque imberbe, son sourire joueur et railleur envers son frère... Tout était un appel à la tentation, ce n'était décidément pas juste. Fili ne voulait qu'une chose : le toucher, l'embrasser, le faire gémir toute la nuit. Il soupira et vida sa chopine de bière, après un rot plus discret qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Saloperie de Kili, il allait bientôt lui faire regretter de s'être habillé aussi... Joliment.

Sauf que voilà, le plan de Fili, c'est pas de rouler une pelle à Kili, du moins pas tout de suite. Non non, son plan, c'est de le rendre jaloux. Avec Bilbon. Et c'est là que ça devient drôle, parce que vous savez quoi ? Eh ben le joli roi et oncle Thorin, il est sûr Bilbon ! Donc au final, ça décoince tous le monde ! Fili sourit malgré lui. Même avec un beau taux d'alcool dans le sang, il a encore sa tête, et il en est fier. L'avantage pour lui, c'est que l'alcool lui fait oublier ses peurs, ses remords... Et c'est ce qui lui permet maintenant d'aller vers le milieu de la table royal, et donc vers son oncle et son invité d'honneur, pesant le pour et le contre des avances dignes des nains.

Le truc, c'est que même si Fili s'y prend comme un manche, en général, il réussira à obtenir ce qu'il souhaite. Parce qu'il sait qu'il est beau, et il sait encore plus comme se mettre en valeur. La preuve, sa tunique rouge moulante et décorée de graphismes magnifiques fait ressortir sa musculature et ses cheveux blonds et dorés. Pas de doute, c'est une tunique digne de lui, digne d'un prince.

Mais Bilbon n'est pas un nain, et putain, Fili ne sait pas comment les Hobbits fonctionnent ! Ça se trouve, il n'est même pas intéressé par le sexe masculin... Un court instant, Fili grimace. Ce serait bête pour Thorin, quand même. Il hausse les épaules. Pas ses affaires. Puis se poste sur le côté, engageant la conversation alors que Bilbon s'ennuie comme un rat mort à côté de Thorin qui parle politique avec les conseillers.

-Alors Bilbon, ça va ? Vous vous emmerdez pas trop ?

-Je vous remercie, Fili. Les hobbits ne sont pas d'un naturel égocentrique, mais j'ai l'impression de servir de décor...

Bilbon soupire d'un air las, vise Thorin avec une rapidité déconcertante, et soupire de nouveau, avec encore plus de lassitude. Fili n'a rien perdu du manège et saisit le point positif : le regard ne trompe pas, Bilbon aime les hommes, et en particulier Thorin ! Son oncle le remerciera. Mais alors que le jeune nain s'apprêtait à déballer toutes ses phrases top-séduction, il avise. Il vaut mieux être sincère avec Bilbon, et puis merde, c'est un ami ! Il n'a qu'à être gentil.

-Hééééé, vous me suivez Mister Comté ?

-Avec plaisir.

Bilbon se lève pour suivre Kili, ce qui déstabilise Thorin. Il a le droit d'être contrarié, aucun invités jusqu'à présent n'est parti en pleine fête organisée pour son arrivé ! Mais curieusement, il n'y a pas que ça qui le gêne. Non, c'est ce sentiment qui lui brise le coeur, quelque chose de.. Thorin se stoppe. Il le sait. Il est jaloux.

Il secoue la tête et grogne avant de retourner à sa conversation. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Fili n'aura pas le droit aux entraînements jusqu'à ce qu'il aille rejoindre ces satanés elfes.

* * *

-Alors ? Demande Bilbon.

Fili lui tend une chopine pleine que le hobbit saisit pour l'avaler prestement. Il est plus que déçu, lui qui a fait tout ce voyage pour revoir Thorin... Quand il a reçut l'invitation du roi, il avait crut rêver, mais il comprend maintenant la vraie réalité, pas la sienne, celle de la vie. Thorin s'en fout de lui, et veut juste présenter "celui qui a sauvé Erebor à mes côtés" aux conseillers. Rien de plus vexant et d'humiliant quand on s'est attendu à un amour réciproque.

-Mon oncle vous plait, heeein ? Dit Fili en tapotant son bras.

-Super, la seule personne qui ne le voit donc pas, c'est lui...

-Mais il est comme ça ! Être roi, ça va très bien. Mais les relations, ça va plus du tout...

-Vous vouliez me proposer quelque chose ? Coupe Bilbon, d'un air blasé par l'état du nain.

-Je peux vous raconter une histoire ? Demande soudain Fili, d'un air triste.

Soudain, c'est comme si les années l'avaient rattrapé. Il a envie de dire à Bilbon ce qu'il traverse depuis ce qui lui parait des siècles, il le dirait peut-être même à n'importe qui en cet instant, mais surtout à Bilbon. Il sait que c'est quelqu'un de confiance. Bizarrement, il sent l'alcool partir pour laisser place à la tristesse. Il retient ses larmes et dans un soupire peu confiant, commence d'une voix chevrotante.

-J'aime Kili.

-Pardon ?

Bilbon s'est relevé, d'un air intéressé. Finalement, peut-être que son séjour à Erebor aura servit à quelque chose...

* * *

-Mon oncle, n'auriez-vous pas vu Fili ?

Thorin tourne la tête vers son neveu, d'un air désolé. Le regard de Kili est pire que tous les animaux blessés qu'il a put croiser. Il soupire et préfère lui répondre que non, d'un air désolé. Trop désolé pour Kili, qui est loin d'être dupe. Il grogne et lance d'un air sérieux :

-Mon oncle, nous partons dans une semaine avec Fili ! Si je n'arrive pas à le trouver dans une fichue fête, comment pourrais-je l'aider dans ses négociations, ou au combat ?

Forcément, ça cloue le bec de Thorin... Deux secondes. Il soupire et montre le chemin où sont partis le nain et le hobbit, souhaitant de tout son cœur que Kili ne tombe pas sur une scène compromettante. Kili le remercie vivement, se demandant pendant un petit instant si son oncle a perdu l'usage de la parole, puis détale vers la direction que lui a indiqué son oncle.

Pour Kili, ne pas retrouver son frère est la pire des choses... C'est comme si il perdait son arc au combat, ou s'il retrouvait des verres de terre dans ses garnisons de nourriture dans son sac. C'est le genre de situation qu'il n'a pas envie de vivre du tout, et particulièrement celle-ci. Être sans son frère le met mal à l'aise au bout d'un temps, et il déteste ça.

Quelque part, Kili se félicite de ne pas l'avoir trop vu ce soir et d'avoir tenu aussi tard. Au moins, la tentation est limitée. N'importe qui aurait envie de sauter sur Fili avec cette tunique faites pour lui, et encore plus Kili... Le jeune nain soupire et met sa tête entre ses mains quelques instants. Bordel, il ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Ok, c'est pas normal d'être amoureux de son frère. Ok, il aimerait aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Ok, il est persuadé que Fili le considère comme un frère, ce qui serait normal. Mais là, sa tête va exploser tellement son crâne est fendue par des questions incessantes. Il faut qu'il lui dise. Qu'il lui déclare son amour. C'est peut-être la bière qui le pousse à cela, mais tant pis. Il va lui dire, et maintenant.

Kili accélère le pas et arrive sur la terrasse principale d'Erebor, où Fili lance des "je t'aime" incessants à Bilbon, qui semble attendrit. Kili arrête de bouger, statufier. Il sent les larmes lui monter et son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Fili est larmoyant, et implore Bilbon de ses larmes d'amour, ce qui est trop dur à supporter pour le pauvre Kili.

Ce dernier s'enfuit dans la nuit, le cœur brisé, et la vision brouillée par les larmes.

Et Fili a juste le temps de voir son frère détaler.


	4. Chapitre 3

******Et voilà le troisième chapitre ! Un peu court, certes, mais il me faut du temps avant d'arriver au dénouement. Vous imaginez bien que ce ne sera pas aussi simple que ce qu'on pensait, voyons...**

******Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Fili toque inlassablement contre la porte de chambre son frangin, qui n'a apparemment pas décidé de lui ouvrir tout de suite. Il ferme les yeux et masse ses tempes quelques instants, un vertige affreux lui prenant le corps. Il voit flou pendant quelques secondes, puis ça passe. La bière d'hier soir. Sans doute. Et peut-être aussi la peur de perdre l'amour de sa vie.

Pourtant Fili n'a rien fait de mal, il en est certain... Il se souvient de tout.

* * *

Bilbon se promenait dans les couloirs d'Erebor, et pour une fois, il ne pensait guère à Thorin. Non, il était hanté par l'amour impossible de Fili. Il ne savait pour quelles raisons, mais cette histoire lui tenait à cœur, et il avait vraiment envie d'aider Fili. Quelle scène déchirante à laquelle il avait assisté hier soir...

___Flash back_

___-J'aime Kili, répéta Fili en essuyant quelques larmes._

___-Vous aimez Kili ? Je veux dire, votre frère ? Redemanda Bilbon, voulant être sûr d'avoir saisit._

___-Raaaah, vous avez compris, J'AIME KILI. MON FRÈRE. COMPRIS ?_

___Bilbon ne chercha plus à lui redemander. Certes, Fili n'était pas dans son état normal, mais la vérité sort toujours de la bouche des plus ivres. Le hobbit fit fonctionner son cerveau un temps et demanda, un peu perdu :_

___-C'est donc l'histoire que vous vouliez me conter ?_

___-J'aime Kili depuis ma plus tendre enfance je crois. Depuis toutes ces années, nous nouons un lien particulier, fort et indestructible. Seul moi pourrais le briser, mais je ne le veux pas. Comment pourrais-je le vouloir ? Kili est tout ce que j'ai, et je... Je..._

___Soudain, Fili éclata en sanglots incontrôlables. Bilbon, un peu confus tenta maladroitement de caresser son dos, de plus en plus déconcerté par les effets secondaires de l'alcool sur les nains. "Je vous dis pas la crise de nerfs tous les jours", pensa t-il, "ils ne pensent qu'à picoler !" Fili releva la tête avec regard de chiot et Bilbon eut soudain pitié de lui. Le grand Fili, premier héritier, grand nain blond aux cheveux dorés, adoré de tous, beau et fort, réduit à un pleurnichard ridicule et ivre. Une scène épique._

___-Fili, exprimez-vous plus clairement... Avait alors dit Bilbon, jouant sur sa diplomatie. Si je jouais le rôle de Kili, vous vous exprimeriez mieux ?_

___-Voui, acquiesça Fili d'un air larmoyant._

___-Bien. Allons-y. Je suis Kili._

___Fili le fixa quelques instants, puis partit dans une longue sérénade où Bilbon ne comprit pas un traître mot, à part " je t'aime ". Il se dit que cela devait suffire comme preuve et explication, et raya l'option "je suis parano, il aime son frère de façon fraternel, les nains sont des créatures saines" de son cerveau. Bilbon essaya de l'arrêter, quand soudain Fili releva la tête d'un coup sec, prit la main de Bilbon dans la sienne, et murmura sincèrement :_

___-Je t'aime, Kili. Depuis toujours, et à jamais._

___Puis il termina par une nouvelle litanie de " je t'aime " incessants, désordonnés et parfois incompréhensibles. Embêté, Bilbon essaya de le calmer, d'un air attendrit. Comment pouvait-on ne pas succomber à l'envie d'aider Fili ? Il était si désespéré, si aimant envers Fili, si fidèle, si malheureux... C'était horrible à regarder et à entendre, tant que Fili répétait des " je t'aime ". ____Un petit bruit retentit et le nain et le hobbit se retournèrent vers le visiteur caché. Fili fut prit de panique à la vue de son petit frère, les larmes aux yeux, choqué et malheureux. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et lorsqu'il le vit détaler, il cria un "KILI !" perçant et déchirant. Bilbon en eut mal au cœur._

___Fin flash back_

Bilbon secoua la tête. Oui, il fallait qu'il aide Fili. Il ne pouvait décidément pas rester dans cet état de mal-être constant et de malheur. Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers sa chambre, en quête de quelques livres qui pourraient l'aider. Ensuite, il rendrait visite à son blondin préféré...

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Fili soupira de soulagement d'abord, mais à la vue de son frère par la suite, il se sentit terriblement coupable et franchement mal.

Kili avait des cernes de la taille du Pérou à force d'avoir trop pleuré et donc pas assez dormit, et ses cheveux si bien coiffés hier étaient en bataille. Par contre, Fili se dit que par n'importe quel vêtement, son frère était sexy. La preuve, même la tunique de grand-mère qu'il portait faisait l'affaire.

-Kili, commença le nain, tu fais toute une histoire pour rien. Je ne m'adressais pas à Bilbon.

-Pourtant, c'est ___à lui_ que tu murmurais des "je t'aime" plus qu'émouvants, c'est ___à lui_ que tu caressais la main...

-Je le prenais pour quelqu'un d'autre, pour extérioriser mes sentiments.

-Ah, dit Kili d'un air curieux. Alors à qui étaient-ils destinés ?

Le piège. Fili n'était plus sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et donc beaucoup plus raisonnable. Il mordit sa lèvre et faillit mentir. Puis il sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça, ce n'était plus possible de mentir sans arrêt, de faire le gentil grand frère héritier, de faire en sorte de considérer Kili comme un simple frère... Il perdit les pédales et sans réfléchir, écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de son frère.

Kili crut rêver. Il avait attendu, songer d'un baiser avec son frère pendant des mois, des années, et aujourd'hui, cela arrivait sans prévenir. Il voulut le repousser, par instinct, mais la saveur de la bouche de son frère et la douceur de ses lèvres le fit renoncer. Fili passa une main aventureuse sous la tunique de son frère tandis que l'autre attrapait sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Kili gémit doucement en entrouvrant les lèvres et Fili ne se fit pas prier pour partir à l'exploration de la cavité buccale de son frère, profitant pleinement de ce moment. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux, gémissant et se serrant l'un contre l'autre dans le couloir au pas de la porte.

-Je vous dérange ? Gronda une voix familière.

Les deux frères stoppèrent tout mouvement d'abord, puis s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre. Thorin les regardait en fronçant les sourcils, intéressé mais satisfait qu'ils se soient trouvés finalement. Au moins, il n'aurait pas la corvée de trouver des princesses qui pourraient les supporter, ce qui était un très bon point ! Car ce n'était pas là une corvée de tout repos.

Kili se mit à rougir devant le regard de son oncle, tandis que Fili relevait la tête avec dignité. Enfants déjà, c'était lui qui assumait pleinement leurs bêtises. Alors ce n'est pas un acte d'amour qu'il ne saurait pas assumé, loin de là. Thorin soupira et leur dit d'une voix paternel :

-Il va falloir qu'on parle les enfants. Vous avez sûrement pas mal de choses à dire à votre oncle...


End file.
